


Daniel

by Sophonisba



Series: Zophonisbeion [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cultural Differences, Gen, Humor, Mistaken Identity, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophonisba/pseuds/Sophonisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware of homonyms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel

Elizabeth Weir drew in a deep breath, stretching her fingers in the air.

"I hope someone discovers a local painkiller soon," she told Peter Grodin. "I think all the paperwork is giving me a headache."

"Tell me about it," he agreed. "At least Brendan's the head sysadmin; I get enough as it is, and I think Katinka's going to strangle whichever one of us next uses our day jobs as a reason to let the network administration pile up on her inbox."

Someone clapped outside the office door.

"Come in," Elizabeth called.

"Good morning," Teyla said as she entered. "Do you have a moment to spare?"

"Certainly. What is it?"

"Lieutenant Ford was telling me stories about Doctor Jackson last night," Teyla began.

"Daniel is pretty amazing," Elizabeth agreed. "And not just for his ability to translate languages and inscriptions, even though that's what first brought him to the SGC's attention."

Teyla nodded. "I heard of those tales, and of the time when he tricked the... snake-creature... pretending to be a god into blowing itself up, and of how he revealed that another false god had no amazing powers."

"He does that." Elizabeth wondered which particular exploit Ford had rendered in that way.

"I was most impressed by the account of how he demonstrated the falsehoods of the lying elders."

The last word didn't seem to be quite sure whether it meant "elders," "senators," or "aldermen" to Elizabeth.

"But I have been turning over the tale of how, when they were separated, and his friends imprisoned in the fiery furnace -- "

Peter burst into a coughing fit.

"Are you all right?" both women said.

"Fine," he managed between hacking coughs. "Just... swallowed my powerbar wrong.. never realized... Col. Car... ter's name was an -- " here he shook with such violent noises that Elizabeth wondered whether he could even breathe -- "acronym. 'll just... get some... water."

And he staggered out the door, making strangling noises as he went.

"He should be fine," Elizabeth said, as much to convince herself as anything.

"Such fits pass," Teyla said, apparently for the same reason. She looked at the closed door for a moment more before turning back to Elizabeth.

"And so I was wondering whether you perhaps had a picture of a Tellurian lyon."

"Of a lion," Elizabeth repeated.

"Such as the ones to which Doctor Jackson was thrown," Teyla explained. "Lieutenant Ford tried to describe how they were different, but..."

Elizabeth drew in a long, deep breath. Now she really wanted a painkiller.

**Author's Note:**

> (The bomb-eating dragon, locked room mystery, and lying elders are all in the [deuterocanonical](http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?book_id=34&chapter=13&version=63) [portions](http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?book_id=34&chapter=14&version=63) of the book, if someone doesn't recognize them. Ford also conflated two other parts of the story, but hey -- it's been a while.)


End file.
